Battle Scars
by RegalSavior
Summary: Regina has lost what she thinks is the love of her life and resides to something seriously bad for relief, when Emma finds out she must help Regina get out of her miserable state, while also falling in love with her. SwanQueen fanfic! Rated M..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fic:) reviews are welcome although I'd love feedback, i don't even know if this story is gonna go anywhere I thought I'd see if you guys liked my writting:) so let me know what you think!

Also don't own OUAT or any of it's characters..

* * *

Thanks for reading! XO

~RS

It was a normal day, Storybrooke has been quiet after the death of the beloved Robin Hood, all had went back to being their normal selves for now, all but one, Regina Mills. No one knew what to do some smiled when they saw her walking around town others stopped and gave their condolences but it meant nothing to the brunette woman. She was living in hell and no one could change that. Both of her true loves taken from her, after everything, it wasn't fair.

Regina spent most of her days in her bed mourning at the loss, she rarely got out of bed unless Henry was stopping by for the afternoon. Emma usually kept him at her apartment with the Charming's. She hadn't had the time nor effort to argue with the arrangement at the moment. She had developed some kind of truce with the blonde, they were friends, best friends some might even say.

It was a dark and gloomy rainy Saturday, Regina was in bed staring at the ceiling, in pain, the pain of loss. The worst kind of pain there was, she barely ate or just enough to keep her alive. She had to shower she looked dreadful so she went to the ensuite. Once she looked at herself in the mirror, all she saw was a broken girl with nothing left to live for, no one to love. After 30 minutes in the hot water she finally came out and decided she was more presentable. She put on a new pair of silk pyjamas and left her room for the first time in days.

Once downstairs she went to her study to look at her emails, but nothing she really cared about just something to pass the time, after deleting almost all of them she got up and went to her beloved liquor cabinet to lessen her pain a bit. She grabbed a beautiful crystal bottle of her famous apple cider and without even grabbing a glass just started to drink, straight out of the bottle.

" _Here's to you, Robin Hood_ " She said while lifting up the crystal bottle to herself.

After about an hour of of sitting, moping and drinking she left the room drunk and headed towards her room. Once she made it up the stairs and into her bedroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on top of the dresser.

" _What the hell is wrong with me, why does everything have to be taken from me_?!"

Tears now in her eyes, shouting at no one she punches the mirror and watches it shatter into a million pieces. A thought crosses her mind, something she would've never thought to do, but she's desperate to relieve her pain.

She picks up the biggest piece of the mirror and raises it to her wrist, tears springing free and down her cheeks. She cuts, one cut thats all and she can feel the relief already. She goes again, more relief and she keeps going until she's about half way down her forearm. She moves to her other wrist and goes again and again until she reaches the same spot. Once she's done she feels good, for the first time in weeks she feels good.

* * *

" _What's going on with mom_?" Henry asks Emma.

" _She's dealing with a lot now kid, Robin died, he was her true love and she's having a hard time dealing with it all_." Replies Emma while continuing cooking grilled cheese for them both.

" _But it's been weeks, I've only seen her maybe 2 times and now she's closed herself off from everyone she knows, she barely leaves the house and doesn't even talk to anyone anymore not even her family_!? Henry states with a saddened tone.

" _Look kid remember how it was when I lost Hook_?" Henry nods.

" _It's the same thing going on with your mother and Robin, maybe she's taking it a little worse than I did but still she needs her space for the moment she'll come back soon and things will slowly get back to normal again, don't worry_!" Emma replies while handing Henry his grilled cheese.

" _Thank you_ " He says to his Ma, but before she can reply he continues with the subject before hand. " _Ma, do you think she'll be ok_? Hen asks clearly not convinced at what his mother said just 20 seconds ago.

" _Yes, she's strong and brave and she's fought the evil queen and changed who she was and became a hero, she will make it through this, but if it makes you feel better I can stop by and check? Or do you wanna go over_?" She asks hoping she'll get some time with Regina alone.

" _I guess I'll go over, I haven't seen mom in almost 2 weeks and I miss her_!" He replies with a smile.

" _Alright kid, finish up your lunch and I'll drive you over when you're done packing an overnight bag_."

" _Okay_!" Henry replies and inhales his sandwich and runs upstairs to pack his things for the night.

Emma sighs and picks up Henry's plate and wonders to herself if Regina really is fine and if she'll ever be able to be with Regina without Henry there. Regina is her best friend and she hasn't spoken to her in what seems like forever, then again Regina has closed off on almost everyone in town so she couldn't really say it was personal. She missed her… Before she could deepen her thoughts and worry about Regina Henry was running down the stairs and out the door with his bag pack and Emma followed locking the door behind her and getting into to her yellow bug. Off they went to 108 Mifflin street…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys:) So this is chapter 2 of Battle Scars would've been up sooner but exams got in the way of my writing! Anyways reviews are always welcome, and I'd love feedback! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by the weekend:)

Don't own OUAT or any of it's characters..

Thanks for reading! XO

~RS

* * *

It was an hour later and Regina was still sitting in the same place on the floor staring at herself in the broken shards of the mirror, still holding the one she used to cut herself with, the one that relieved her pain. The blood trickling down her wrists hadn't made her move, in fact she didn't even mind it staining her clothes because for the first time in weeks she felt free of pain.

After about 5 more minutes she decided it was time to clean herself up, so with a flick of her wrist the mirror was put back together with a cloud of purple smoke disappearing once it was complete. She walked into her en suite and rinsed her blood filled hands, red from holding the broken mirror. Once dry she decided to change her clothes again considering the pyjama top she was wearing was full of blood. She decided to go with a more lazy looking look with a pair of sleep shorts and an old t-shirt.

She had just slipped her shorts on when the doorbell rang, she was curious as to who it was since she wasn't expecting anyone. All she was hoping for was that it wasn't someone trying to apologize again for the loss of Robin, she was tired of hearing it.

Half way down the stairs she realized her arms were exposed, cut and stained with blood, she didn't exactly want to open the door looking like hell and bleeding arms so with a glowing purple light coming from her hand the cuts disappeared and it looked as if nothing were even there.

She opened the door to her surprise to find Henry, he insisted that his other mother wait in her car, so when she saw Regina open the door she waved and was off.

"Hey Henry, what are you doing here?" Regina asked not sure how to feel about being with people at the moment.

"I wanted to see you, I feel like we haven't talked in forever and I miss you." He answered with a sad tone.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just been a lot to deal with." She said sympathetically trying to get Henry to understand.

"But it's been weeks mom, can't we just all go out or something, see your family, you need to leave the house eventually!"

"Henry—"

"No mom you need to leave the house, it's not good for you to stay here all the time"

"I know and I'll leave when I'm ready but right now I don't feel too well and I'm not in the mood to see a bunch of people at the moment, can we go out some other time?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Fine, but I'm staying over tonight and you can't ship me back to mom like last time."

With that Henry walked up to his room and left a shocked looking Regina on her front porch. She decided to go in and make dinner and leave it in the fridge with a note for Henry to warm up his dinner when he wants it. He was almost 15 after all he was perfectly capable of heating up dinner for himself. And with that she went upstairs and into her beloved bed and was hoping to sleep for a few hours.

* * *

She woke up around 3 am with a huge headache, probably from the lack of food. She figured she should eat something even though she didn't want to but she also didn't want to deal with this headache. She went to check on Henry while she was leaving her room to go downstairs, and when she saw him sleeping peacefully she made her way downstairs to see what she could eat. Henry didn't eat everything that she made him for dinner so she was able to heat up some of the lasagna and get rid of her stupid migraine.

Once she finished she cleaned everything up and went back to her bedroom not realizing Henry was up and sneakily watching her every move since she came back upstairs. Regina was i her en suite looking for something sharp something she could use to free her from pain even if it was just a couple of hours of freedom. When she couldn't find anything in her bathroom she decided to just magic a blade into her hands, so with a flick of the wrist and surrounded by purple smoke a blade landed in the palm of her hand.

* * *

While Regina was in the en suite Henry managed to sneak into his mothers master bedroom and hide in her ginormous walk-in closet with the door left a crack open as it had been before. What he saw next almost made him scream and cry at the same time. Trying to contain his emotions by biting down on his fist to keep him from saying anything or making any noise he watched as his mother, his beautiful, strong, brave mother cut herself. Again and again. She wouldn't stop and when she finished with one side she would go again on the other, Henry was furious towards his mother but at the same time sympathetic. His tear stained eyes were exhausted from the lack of sleep and the considered fact that it was now almost 4 in the morning and he was watching his mother in horror.

When Regina finished she went back to her en suite to clean up her wrists and the blade and hid it where Henry wouldn't find it, not knowing that her son watched everything go down. She magicked her cuts away with a wave of her hand and soon after all of that she just watched, watched herself in the mirror with terror filled eyes. She knew what she was doing was bad and it was terrible for her health but she couldn't stop the relief it gave her was amazing! No pain, no problems in the world it was her escape of reality and it felt so good. After about 5 minutes of just staring she eft the en suite and crawled back into bed and went back to dreadful sleep. She would dream about Robin again and the day he died, that's all her dreams ever were these days. That's why she barely slept but just lay there staring at nothing just avoiding sleep for as long as possible

* * *

Henry had left the room practically hyperventilating while his mother was in the en suite he did not want to have this conversation tonight.

"What conversation?" Henry whispered to himself in his room, he had no idea how to handle this on his own, his mother was going to kill herself if she continued this for long. He had no idea how long this had been going on or what he could do to help. He figured his mother wouldn't want anyone knowing about it so he would keep it on the down low for now and maybe bring it up during breakfast tomorrow or something.

"Yes, that's perfect, I'll talk to her tomorrow!" Henry thought to himself while tucking himself back into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma was up and about very early in the morning, she made breakfast for herself at around 6 am and at 7 she was running down the beloved streets of Storybrooke clearing her head about everything. She was thinking about what Henry said just the day before about something going on with Regina she was re-thinking what she said, maybe there was something going on. She hasn't heard from her best friend in a month and a bit, it's been lonely. She went through the same thing with Hook so she understood that Regina needed space but was this too much space?

After her run she stopped at Granny's for breakfast which to Emma Swan was a black coffee and a bear claw. Ruby one of her closest friends after Regina was the waitress working today so she sat down instead of taking her somewhat breakfast to go.

"Hey! How are you doing Duckling?" Ruby asked once Emma sat down and unplugged her ear buds.

"Hey Wolfie it's great!" Emma replied not as convincing as she had hoped it would sound.

"Liar, whats going on Em?" Ruby asked concern clear in her voice now.

"It's nothing, I'm just worried about Regina, she barely leaves the house I just wanna know she's okay?" Emma sighed and took the mug of steaming coffee the tall brunette had handed to her.

"I get it, I think she just needs time Em, it was a tragic loss for many people and it just have hit her badly, but she's healing you can't speed up her process by forcing her to join civilization again." Ruby answered while taking a seat next to the blonde at the bar.

"I don't know, I feel like there might be more going on than what she seems to let out."

"I know babe but you can't force her to talk to you, she moves at her own pace, just let her breathe a bit" Ruby tried with a hopeful smile.

"But it's been a month and a half Rubes! I don't know how much more time she can take before she goes mad all by herself." Emma answered meeting her emerald green eyes with dark brown ones.

"Em, relax I'm sure Regina is fine and you don't need to worry, if you think something bad is happening as Henry, didn't he spend the night there last night?" The brunette asked.

"Oh shit Henry! I'm gonna be late to pick him up. Bye Rubes thanks for breakfast Love ya, see you tomorrow" She said while practically running out the door to the diner.

Emma knew she wouldn't have enough time to run back to her loft in the middle of town so she decided to go with her best option, magic. Within seconds she was wrapped around in white/grey smoke and once it disappeared she was in her bedroom. She threw off her clothes sending them all over the hardwood floor and grabbed her towel and sprinted towards the bathroom.

Within 10 minutes she was at her closet picking out her favourite pair of blue skinny jeans along with a white tank top and went to her dresser to grab a new pair of underwear along with a bra. Once she had everything she grabbed her knee high brown leather boots and her keys and was out the door so fast she nearly forgot to lock the door. She started the car and headed towards the white mansion.

* * *

Henry finally decided after a sleepless night that he wouldn't mention what he saw the night before in his mother's bedroom. He still couldn't believe his mother would do something like that, ever! He made himself breakfast since his mother never got up. Usually he would go wake her but he really didn't want to face his mother at the moment and he figured she could use some sleep. He made some eggs and toast, he went for something a little more filling than cereal but again not too hard to make, he knew how to cook pretty well his mother taught him growing up but it just felt weird cooking things they used to make in this kitchen without her here.

After he ate and cleaned up the kitchen he ran up to his room to pack his stuff knowing his other ma would be here soon to pick him up to go back to her house. He loved living in the apartment and living with his ma was great but he really did miss his mom sometimes, especially lately with how things worked out with Robin Hood and everything else.

Before Henry could go deeper into thought his ma knocked on the door and it startled him half to death. He quietly made his way to the door to make sure he didn't wake his mom up and opened it to find a smiling Emma on the other side.

"Hey ma!" Henry said while reaching out to hug his tall blonde mother.

"Hey kid, how was your night?" She asked full of hope, that Henry was able to get Regina out of the house or to do something with him.

"Ehh it was okay, mom made dinner and went to bed, I stayed up reading comics then went to bed too." He answered with a sigh.

"Well where's your momma now?" Emma asked curiously.

"Bed." Henry replied straight forwardly as if it were normal.

"Hen it's almost 11 am what is she still doing in bed? What is going on with her! She's normally an early riser no? I mean she used to always get up and make you breakfast."

"Mom calm down, I'm sure it's just Robin, I'm fine at least I got to see her! Can we just go I'll call her later and tell her I left safely." Henry said while grabbing his stuff and closing the door behind him. He looked towards Emma with a knowing smirk and Emma laughed at her son's face. She then made an overly dramatic hand wave and locked Regina's doors with magic.

Once they got back home and all settled Emma asked Henry what exactly happened last night at the beautiful mansion. Henry explained as he did before, he literally did nothing and explained that in vivid detail. Emma looked at him with a slight frown knowing he was keeping something from her, but she didn't want to push him to talk. Henry knew that look and decided it was time to leave the conversation so he said he was going to take a nap, that wasn't a complete lie because he was exhausted from barely sleeping all night so that's what he went with as an excuse. Emma smiled and said:

"Ok, call me if you need anything."

Henry nodded and ran up the stairs to his room and closed the door, once Emma heard the click she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. She sat on one of the barstools in the kitchen and just started to think about Regina.

"What if there really is something wrong, something bad, dangerous…?" She thought to herself.

"I can't handle losing you too Regina!" She whispered with tears in her eyes, slowly building fear in the pit of her stomach that something bad was actually happening to the beautiful brunette. As a single tear trickled down the blondes face she whispered to know one in particular,

"Fuck, Regina will you ever understand how much I love you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update, but I wrote a longer chapter to make up for it :) I don't own ONCE or any of it's characters and sorry for any mistakes that are made :*

~RS

Regina awoke to the sound of nothingness, she assumed it was later in the day so her son must have left. Henry probably hated her for not getting up, but everything that happened last night exhausted her. She knew it was wrong she told herself that everyday and the fact that she was still doing this made it that much worse. She was addicted and it was going to kill her but she didn't care, it made her feel good. She got up and headed for the en suite to take a shower. Once clean and hair smelling like apples and cinnamon she went to the closet grab her wardrobe for the day. She decided on a blue dress that stopped mid thigh and a black blazer jacket and a pair of black stilettos, she came to the conclusion that she would go by the office because she needed to get out of the house and eventually go back to work.

30 minutes later she was walking to the office, she could have taken her car it would have been so much easier but she needed the fresh air to clear her head. She made it to the building with only a few odd looks and a couple "I'm sorry's" she felt as if no one actually cared at all they just cared about Robin, most of it was true she still had a lot of enemies in the town but still they only cared for Robin and most barely knew him. She cautiously climbed the steps to the entrance, and then up the stairs to her office. Slowly she opened the door the room where her true love's death took place she stepped inside and looked around making sure to avoid eyeing the exact spot of the unfortunate event.

Since she hasn't gone back to work that meant there wasn't any work for her secretary or anyone else who worked in the building so she was alone. She knew she had lots to do but she didn't know if she could do it now. She walked towards her desk and sat down staring down at a stack of papers. She looked through most of it until her eyes needed a break so she looked around the room once again. Until she saw it all happen again in front of her.

Hades pointing the lightning bolt towards her and Robin jumping in front of her to save her life. Then Zelena killing Hades with the same bolt and both of them crying for hours after that.

Regina didn't realize the tears that were making there way down her face and landing on one of the papers she was about to sign. She couldn't do it, she couldn't be in this room any longer or she would loose it! She grabbed all the work and shoved it in her bag aggressively and ran out of there.

Regina made it to the entrance of the office and collapsed on the steps she burst out with unshed tears, crying what she had been holding it in for too long. She cried for what felt like hours but was only minutes in reality.

* * *

Emma was out for her morning break on her way to Granny's to get herself a coffee, she knew something was up with Regina she had a feeling in her gut and Henry knew something was up too. She couldn't let the brunette struggle through her pain all by herself, Emma had barely managed to escape that pain with the help of Regina and her family. It's hard and you make stupid decisions she just hopes that Regina doesn't make a worse decision.

As Emma is thinking about this she's walking by the mayor's office and she see's Regina on the steps, crying. She runs to her faster than she's ever ran before, she can't believe Regina would be out here she thought Regina would be at home in bed like she always was.

Before Regina gets the chance to look up to see who has miraculously come to her aid she was enveloped in a huge tight hug, she tenses because of not knowing who it is but once she smells that warm vanilla scent she knows that the blonde is her rescuer.

"What are you doing out here?" Emma asks in a concerned tone.

"I d-don't know, I-I just wanted t-to come back but i-it's too much." Regina manages between sobs.

"Hey, hey it's okay I'm here, what happened?" Emma questions, now sounding less concerned and more sympathetic.

"I don't know I started working for a bit and then I stopped and looked at the room and everything came back to me, Robin and Hades and everything!" Regina says, now calming down a bit in the comforting embrace the blonde was providing.

"It's okay it's normal, you haven't been back to work since you needed to go through this eventually Regina." Emma tries, not sounding convinced herself that that was the right thing to say.

"No I am never going back there, ever!" Regina says between sniffs.

"Ok, no one asked you too, how about I take you home and we can talk about it?" Emma suggests.

"Um… If it's okay I'll jus go alone I'm pretty tired anyway so I'm just gonna go to sleep, but thank you for offering Emma."

"No problem just stay safe okay, you don't seem like yourself."

"I will dear, don't worry about me" And with that Regina was enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke and landed in her entrance way where she proceeded to remove her shoes. Once done she dropped her bag of work in the study and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She threw her blazer somewhere on the floor and went to her bathroom to grab that beloved razor blade.

She sat herself down on a closed toilet seat and began to cut from the top of her wrist to her mid forearm. She took her time knowing that each cut brought a wave of relief and freedom, by the time she reached her other arm she didn't feel anything as she cut no pain, no feelings just an easy free life, no worries in the world, nothing to cry over or be in pain about. It was an amazing pain reliever and once she was done she just sat there for a while. She starred at the blood trickling down her forearms, watching intriguingly as the blood made paths down the cuts. After about 45 or so minutes she cleaned herself up but she left the cuts there this time, she wasn't expecting guests anyway and she had nowhere to go so she was in the clear.

Regina knew Emma was getting suspicious as to why they have barely talked in almost two months except for today, and that she barely wants to see Henry. Less than a year ago she would do almost anything to get Henry to stay with her for just an extra night. But she couldn't face people right now, she needed to deal with this loss on her own, Regina was never really someone who relied on other people often the only 2 people she ever trusted were her father and Emma. And one of those people were dead which left Emma the only person she trusts throughout all the realms. It made Regina upset that she couldn't talk to Henry about what was going on, he deserved to know why his mother wasn't spending time with him but he just wouldn't get it.

* * *

As Emma was walking back towards the sheriff's station she decided to just go home, she couldn't wrap her mind around what just happened with Regina. She called her dad, David who ran the station with her and told him that she was gonna go straight home.

Once she got home she was expecting Henry to be there reading or writing stuff he always does when he's at home alone but she forgot that he was at school today. So she had a couple of hours to herself, in which she made herself some coffee and sat on the couch in the living room of the loft.

All she did was think and go back on memories of her and Regina and even Henry, she couldn't believe what that beautiful brunette was going through alone. She knew it was tough which is why she was scared, scared that Regina was in fact in danger. She had to ask Henry if he knew anything, she knew he loved to keep secrets for what he thinks is the protection of everyone else but in reality is a mistake and results in double the amount of problems.

It was Henry's thing he never knew what the right thing to do was always trying to help others by respecting their wishes of keeping secrets, a trait he unfortunately got from Emma. As she was finishing her thoughts Henry walked through the door and went straight upstairs to his room with a distracted look in his eyes, she hadn't noticed it before but she realized now that he has had that look on his face ever since he returned from Regina's house a few days ago.

Emma followed upstairs with a curios look, seeing her son didn't even realize she was sitting on the couch 2 feet away from him. She walked straight into his room and saw he was at his desk writing still not noticing she was standing in front of him.

"Hey kid" Emma said after a good 2 minutes of staring at Henry expecting him to look up at her.

"Jesus Christ ma what the hell!?" Henry said with jumping out of his seat.

"Jesus Relax Hen, you just seem really distracted and I wanted to see what you were so determined to get done up here" Emma said laughing a bit from her son's sudden startle.

"I thought you would be at work right now and I'm just working on stuff" Henry replied with a slight stutter.

"I was at work but I ran into your mom and decided to come home early, and yeah ok what's really going on with you?" Emma replied easily.

"You ran into mom! Is she okay?" Henry looked up with a terrified look on her face.

"Yeah she's fine."

"Oh ok good!" Henry sighed in relief.

"Henry do you know something I don't about Regina? Because I swear if you're hiding something I'll figure it out and you don't want to know what happens next!" Emma says while glaring holes through Henry.

"I- um… t-there's nothing w-wrong." Henry says struggling to answer his ma's sudden change of tone.

"Henry Daniel Mills, don't lie to me, you know I have a superpower so why don't you tell me the truth." Emma says raising her voice slightly to get the message across.

"I uhh, okay well when I slept at moms the other night, it was probably 2 in the morning or so and I heard mom come up the stairs and to her room I knew something was wrong so I hid in her closet and looked at what she did and I didn't know what to do after I saw what she did…" Henry managed to speak with only a few tears springing free from his eyes. Emma watched in horror because she barely see's her son cry, he was raised strong and he has always been protective of other people so this must have been really bad if he was crying the way he was. She was officially terrified for Regina!

"Okay, and what did you see, Henry don't be afraid I'm only asking because I want to make sure she's okay, I'm scared too."

"She's cutting ma!" Henry cries out covering his face with his hands.

"What do you mean Henry?" Emma said the actual thought not crossing her mind, her body full of adrenaline and ready to bolt out of the house not even caring about what happened to Regina just wanting to help her.

"She is cutting herself! When I was there all I could see was the blood trickling down her arms it was so scary ma! I can't see her do that again, it was so scary and I couldn't do anything because she didn't know I was there and she doesn't know I know and I'm sure she wanted to keep it a secret." Henry said while sobbing into his ma's shoulder while she hugged him close and whispered soothing words and "It's gonna be okay" continuously.

"Shh, Henry it will be okay, we will figure something out, okay?" Emma tries.

"Okay, promise me ma, I know how dangerous this is and I don't want to lose her!" Henry says finally calming down.

"I promise Henry, I don't want to lose her either." Emma says after kissing his forehead and hugging him closer and tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry again for the late update, all mistakes are on me and sorry about it if you find any:) Once and all characters do not belong to me. I hope you like this chapter and if you do leave a review or favourite/follow:)

~RS

* * *

Emma spent the better part of the night hugging Henry and telling him that it was all going to be okay, she suspects he was so upset because he kept this a secret but she wasn't about to question him at the moment. Emma now needed to figure something out to help Regina and she knew that wasn't going to be easy, at all. Regina had to be the most stubborn person in all the realms, well after Emma ofcourse.

Emma had no idea where to start with this situation, she figured she'd let Henry sleep in a little longer since he didn't get much sleep the night before. She carefully got up and replaced her body with a body pillow she found at the end of Henry's bed, once she was up she made sure Henry was still asleep and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

In the kitchen she grabbed a kettle and filled it with tap water and set it to boil. She grabbed her favourite mug from the cabinet which was a huge white mug that said "World's best Ma" on it, a gift from Henry last Christmas. She put 2 spoonfuls of instant coffee into her mug and set it on the countertop waiting for the water to finish boiling. While waiting she thought how she was going to go about this topic with Regina.

"Should I just go over there and barge in or ask to talk to her, or call Archie." Emma thought in her head, she came up with a million different ways to approach Regina's situation by the time the kettle was whistling indicating that the water was ready.

Once Emma added the milk and sugar into her coffee she sat at on one of the barstools looking into the kitchen and carefully took a sip from her beloved mug.

Emma was on her fifth cup of coffee without realizing she was just sitting and staring at a wall thinking about Regina until Henry came into her line of view and asked if she was alright.

"Holy crap, kid don't sneak up on me like that!" Emma said startled by her son's appearance.

"Well I was talking to you while I was coming down the hall but you were to distracted to notice." Henry replies with a scoff.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of how to deal with your mother's situation." Emma says plain and simple, she couldn't hide everything from her son but she knew she would have to spare some of the details that go down with what she finally decided to do to help Regina out.

"Oh… okay"

"Kid, why don't you go get dressed for school and I'll take you in let's say 10 minutes." Emma says trying to change the conversation quickly.

"But school already started and besides I wanna help with mom." Henry whines.

"Classes only started an hour ago so you still have 5 hours of learning to attend and I know you do but I think its best that you leave it up to me okay, you've helped by telling me what was happening with your mom and now it's my turn to help." Emma says her lips forming a soft smile.

"Okay." Henry sighs as he turns and walks out of the room towards his bedroom to put his uniform on.

15 minutes later Emma was getting back in the car from signing in her son, she now had to face what she was dreading most not because she hated regina but because she loved her and she couldn't stand to see her hurt.

"Why are you such a pain in my ass Regina" Emma sighed talking to no one but herself.

* * *

After cleaning herself up from last nights session with the razor blade Regina stood up from the closed toilet seat to leave and go to bed but while standing i front of the counter looking at herself in the mirror she collapsed. Right before falling she burnt up while all the blood rushed from her head down to her feet and fell. It was a mix of the loss of blood and not eating anything.

It was morning and she was still unconscious on the floor, peacefully lying on the fuzzy white carpet in her en suite. All Regina saw was black, it was all black she couldn't wake up but she wasn't asleep it was such an odd feeling and she just hoped someone would come and help her.

But she knew no one would come.

* * *

Emma made it to Regina's in under 5 minutes from the school, she was sitting in her yellow bug readying herself for what she was about to do. A minute passed and she suddenly developed the courage to just go for it, so she left her car and put her keys in the pocket of her brown leather jacket and made her way to the steps.

She rang the doorbell, waiting for an answer which never came so she rang again and still no answer. She checked to see if the door was at least locked, which it was. So she resorted to the only other way in, magic. In seconds she flicked her wrist and she heard the lock on the door click indicating she could now enter which she did. Once inside Emma took off her shoes and jacket and put them in the closet off of the entrance, she knew Regina hated it when people left their shoes in front of the door. She started to make her way further inside the house.

"Regina?" Emma called out.

No answer, so she tried again.

"Regina?" She called louder.

Again no answer so she started up the stairs towards Regina's room where she knew the woman would be hiding if she was in the house at all. Emma knocked on the door and walked in, when she saw no one she frowned in confusion. She knew yesterday was the first time Regina left the house in weeks so she figured Regina wouldn't have left again today, it would be too much people for her to handle. Emma looked around the room further and was about to leave before she remembered the en suite. Once she opened the door she almost screamed at hat she saw.

"REGINA!" Emma said loudly and scared seeing Regina lying on the floor almost lifeless with cuts all over her wrists and forearms.

Regina stirred a bit not fully awake but getting there, Emma was checking to make sure she was still breathing and that she still had a pulse. After a minute passed of Emma checking all of Regina she declared her alive, so she tried to wake her up by shaking her which did the trick perfectly.

"Em-ma?" Regina said with a hoarse voice and confused as to why she was lying on her bathroom floor.

Regina's eyes widen as she processes what is happening and she immediately uses her magic to hide the cuts from Emma. But it was too late Emma had seen what she did and it was to late to take any of it back.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emma's voice unsure if she really wanted to know.

"Why are you here?" Regina replied slowly sitting up.

Emma picked Regina up and made her way out of the bathroom towards Regina's bed and placed her down gently on top of the covers.

"Not what I asked you." Emma said seriously.

"No I know what you asked me, I would like to know how and why you are here." Regina said resting her head back onto her pillows trying to rid herself of the growing headache that was coming.

"I am here because my friend was passed out on her bathroom floor and as to how I am here I also have magic you know." Emma said dryly.

Regina said nothing. Emma moved from her spot at the end of the bed and made her way to Regina's closet where she looked for a pair of pyjama's Regina could wear. She decided on a tank top and grey silk pyjama bottoms.

"Here" Emma tossed the pyjama's at Regina and eyed her as she slowly stood up to change but fell to her hands and knees. Emma rushed to her side to help her best friend off the floor and into a sitting position on the bed. She undid the zipped on Regina's dress and slowly removing it, once the top half of the dress was free Emma slipped the tank top on Regina and moved to sliding the rest of the dress off and the helping the older brunette woman into the silk pants. Throwing the dress in the hamper without one case in the world and returning to her friend.

Bringing the woman from a sitting position to a standing position and always holding onto her she carefully pulled down the covers to the king sized bed. She brought the brunette woman holding onto her for dear life back down onto the comfy mattress and pulled the covers over her.

"Why are you doing this?" Regina finally asked after she was tucked into her bed.

"Because I'm your friend Regina and I do not want to see you like how I just did in the bathroom you mean too much to me and Henry for that." Emma said her green eyes meeting caramel brown eyes.

"I don't deserve you and I don't deserve Henry." Regina's eyes saddened.

"Hey look, Henry loves you and so do I, you raised Henry and he is grateful and you are his mother and you do deserve us, frankly I believe you deserve everything, you've changed for the better Regina don't ruin it by doing this." Emma says directing her hand over the cuts she can't see but she knows are there.

"It doesn't feel like it, everyone still hates me, Robin is dead and I can't even go anywhere without being reminded of Robin or everyone saying 'I'm sorry' it's so hard to move on" Regina says tears coming to the surface but she tries really hard to hold them back but it doesn't work she feels Emma's hand come to wipe the single tear away with the pad of her thumb.

"It will get easier you know, in the meantime what would you like to eat?" Emma tries to change the conversation, they will get back to the fact that she is cutting after the brunette had some food in her system.

"I'm not really that hungry, it's fine don't worry about it." Regina tries.

"Yeah very funny, Regina you're starving! You obviously haven't eaten since yesterday if you even ate, you're weak and look like you have barely eaten for months."

"I'm fine seriously!"

"I'll be back in 10, don't do anything stupid while I'm downstairs" Emma says while getting up from the bed leaving the spot where she was sitting to suddenly feel cold.

Regina nods in understanding but she can't resist it, talking about Robin brings up too much pain for her to handle, she needs to release it and there's only one way she knows how. Aha throws the covers off of her warm body and makes her way to the floor, she's to weak to walk and she knows it so she makes it to the en suite on her hands and knees, like a toddler. She goes to the second drawer on the left of the counter and grabs the razor blade, and quickly and carelessly she cuts from wrist to forearm as usual.

A few minutes later she hears Emma coming up the stairs so she tries to summon her magic to rid of the cuts that were now bleeding a lot, but she's too weak to do anything. She realizes that she can't even move anymore, her body is frozen in its spot sitting on the tile floor of the bathroom. Then she hears Emma's voice calling her.

"Regina?"

"In here." Regina says, figuring there's not much avoiding the situation.

"Holy shit Gina! When I said don't do anything stupid this was definitely on the list of stupidity!" Emma says while putting down the tray of soup on the floor and rushing to help Regina.

She grabs a red towel from the linen closet near the shower and cleans up the wounds on the woman's arms. Emma opens the cabinet doors to find some sort of bandage to cover her arms in and after a few minutes of searching she finds exactly what she's looking for. She slowly and cautiously places the bandages on each wound and then cleans up after herself.

"Thank you" Regina says after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Yeah well I'm not going to let you die on my watch!" Emma says a little too bitter for her own liking but it gets the message across.

"I'm sorry its just it gets rid of the pain"

"Regina I know it hurts and it probably always will but it will lessen and you will move on in your life, you can't be that attached forever, you need to stop this or else you will end up dead and I really can't live with that."

"Ok" Is all Regina says but in her mind she really is deep in thought about what the young blonde had just said. Before she realizes it she's being lifted up of the ground and being carried back into her bed and tucked in again.

"Here's some soup, it's not too heavy so you can eat it without being sick to your stomach."

"Thank you Emma" Regina says, tired caramel brown eyes getting lost in forest green ones.

Emma just smiles in acknowledgement to Regina's 'thank you' and takes the silver spoon and brings it up to Regina's mouth, Regina was too weak to walk let alone eat, it was going to be a long recovery but Emma was up for it.

After all she loved the brunette woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the extremely late update, had a very hard time getting through this chapter, it took forever but anyways it is here now and I hope you all enjoy and I will try and update the next as soon as possible:)**

 **I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

 **~RS**

* * *

Half way through the soup Emma made her Regina decided she had had enough food for one day. She wasn't eating on a regular day basis or if she was it was very little so her body couldn't take much after everything she has done to herself. Regina never noticed the weight she's lost from not eating but Emma did and was scared for life after seeing how grief took the life out of Regina. She couldn't bare to see the woman she loves in that state.

When Regina declared she was done with her soup Emma picked everything up and went down to the kitchen to put everything away. Even though Regina barely left her room the blonde knew she hated a messy house and dishes lying around was one of Regina's pet peeves. The last thing Emma wanted to do was piss off Regina considering she just kind of barged in and took over her life.

Once Emma returned back up to Regina's master bedroom she noticed Regina staring off into space.

"Regina?" Emma tried to bring the brunette back down to earth.

"Oh. Emma!" Regina said a little startled.

"How are you feeling? Any better after some food?" Emma tried to make conversation.

"I suppose a little bit better but same as always I guess" Regina answered honestly.

"Okay, well I guess you haven't had much sleep" Emma said looking at the dark circles and bags under Regina's eyes indicating that she hasn't slept well in a very long time. "You should sleep, it will be good for you!" Emma said.

Regina shook her head and tried to explain she was fine and she just wanted to stay up and read or something but Emma insisted. Emma fluffed and arranged the pillows the way she knew the older woman liked, fixed the comforter and motioned for Regina to lie down.

"How do you know I like my pillows that way?" Regina asked curiously as she slowly lay down trying not to move very quickly.

Emma chuckled and gave Regina a look with a 'seriously' expression and said "If you think our son got the 'I need my pillows fluffed sand placed in this exact way' and royal behaviour from me you are very, very wrong Mss Mills."

Regina cracked a smile, the first one in weeks, and said "Thank you" to Emma once again before getting comfortable and closing her eyes. Emma got off the bed and went to go close the curtains so Regina could sleep better.

When she was convinced that Regina was very much asleep she grabbed her phone and left the bedroom, she needed to let Henry know that everything was fine and that he would be staying with his grandparents for a while.

* * *

"Are you serious, ma?" Henry said with an unamused tone.

"Yes, and do not try anything or so help me you will regret the day you were ever born, Henry." Emma said with an amused yet serious tone.

"Alright fine, but please keep me updated on mom, if I'm not going to see you or her for awhile I want to know how she's doing and let me know as soon as I can come visit please!"

"I will, don't worry about us, focus on your school work and you will see her as soon as possible I promise!" Emma said a smile forming on her lips. Henry cared so much about both of his mothers and it warmed her heart to know people did still care for the mayor. Since she found out almost everyone in Storybrooke could hold a serious grudge.

* * *

Just as Emma was finishing up her own bowl of soup and arranging the plans with her mother she heard a noise coming from the bedroom, she wasn't convinced that it was a good thing.

"Sorry mom I have to go! But I will talk to you soon I promise and please take care of Henry for me, love you." Emma said quickly cutting off what her mother was saying before about her fourth grade students.

"Okay honey, I will don't worry about him, focus on helping Regina! And I love you too." Mary Margaret replied.

As her mother finished up her sentence she heard another noise coming from the master bedroom she quickly hung up her phone and bolted up the stairs. When she came in to view of the ginormous room the brunette was no where to be found, Emma panicked thinking of the worst. Emma opened the bathroom door to find Regina hunched over the sparkling white toilet puking her guts out.

Emma was behind Regina in seconds and was grabbing the silky dark brown hair and moving it out of the way as well as rubbing comforting circles on the older woman's back. After about 10 minutes of being in that same position Regina finally stopped throwing up and was able to speak a few words.

"Sorry" Was all Regina said to the caring blonde.

"Why are you sorry?" The blonde asked concern written all over her face.

"For all of this, I'm a mess and I dragged you into this and-"

"Shh, relax Regina if I didn't want to be here and I didn't care about you I wouldn't have come in the first place and I sure as hell wouldn't of stuck around, I want to be here because I care about you and I want you to make it through this and be okay again, Henry misses you and so do I so we are going to get you better." Emma says as she sits on the floor beside Regina. And just with that Regina began to cry, all of her emotions came to the surface in an overwhelming wave. Emma was scared she said the wrong thing but that thought was gone when Regina began to speak, well managing what she could between sobs.

"Ev-everyone hates me, Hen-Henry is one of the only people who believe i-in me, I'm alone, I had Robin but he's gone, everyone who gets close to me ends up de-dead!" Regina cries out, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Knowing someone cared about her, it couldn't be true could it?

"Regina!" Emma snapped, not impatiently or annoyed but just to get her full attention. "You will always have me and Henry, we love you and believe me neither of us are going anywhere any time soon." Emma then took Regina and held her close until Regina's tears lessened.

When Regina's tears stopped she looked up and caramel eyes met emerald green ones, both women lost in each others eyes. It was Emma who broke the few minutes of silence and staring.

"So… I guess that soup wasn't as light as I thought it was" Emma said not knowing if the older woman would laugh or just agree so she didn't want to smile or do something stupid.

Regina laughed lightly, 'What a beautiful laugh and her smile, oh my god' Emma thought to herself completely missing what Regina had said to her earlier statement.

"What? Sorry."

"I said I guess your right, or my stomach just wasn't ready" Regina repeated still with the same smile.

"Well you're smiling so thats an improvement since I've gotten here!" Emma pointed out a smile forming on her lips as well. The silence returned and they both just looked at each other for awhile longer.

Emma coughed, breaking the silence once again. "Let's get you back in bed, shall we?"

"Sure, I may need a little help though, I can barely walk" Regina said the smile fading quickly.

"What do you think I am here for?" Regina's smile returned quickly at that statement. Emma helped Regina up and held her close as they walked back to the king size bed.

* * *

Once Regina was settled and tucked in her bed Emma kissed the brunettes forehead and told her to sleep. Emma was almost at the door ready to go downstairs and give the woman some privacy so she could sleep but she sopped when she heard Regina's voice.

"Emma"

"Yeah?" Emma said while turning around to face Regina.

"Can you stay with me, It's been hard falling asleep on my own too many memories flood my mind and-"

"Ofcourse I'll stay with you Gina" Emma said with a smile.

Regina smiled and patted the empty space next to her. Emma took off her sweater, which left her in jeans and a white tank top. She pulled the covers down so she could get in and made herself comfortable. When she was comfortable enough she looked at Regina and smiled.

"G'night Gina"

"Goodnight Emma" Regina said a small smile on her pale lips as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Emma watched as Regina fell sleep, 'she looks so peaceful' she thought to herself. She wondered if Regina would ever be okay again, Robin's death was taking a heavy toll on Regina and she didn't know why the world was such a cruel place to Regina. It was unfair. After about 10-15 minutes Emma drifted off into a peaceful slumber thinking of the beautiful brunette.

* * *

A couple hours later, emma woke up to Regina squirming in bed, tossing and turning and covered in sweat. It was clear she was having a nightmare or something along those lines. So Emma gently shook Regina to try to wake her up.

"Gina?" Emma said just above a whisper. But nothing happened. Emma raised her voice a little and shook her again.

"Regina." The brunette woke up right away and looked petrified, Regina was trying to catch her breath she felt as if she had just ran a marathon. Emma grabbed her and brought her to her chest and told her to 'relax' and that 'she was here and everything would be okay'.

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes after she had calmed down and smiled. 'Thank you' was all Regina said. She truly was grateful to have the blonde in her her she would probably still be lying on that bathroom floor dead. Emma just smiled and kissed Regina's forehead and told her to lie back down and go back to sleep. Regina did as she was told and closed her eyes, all she could see was the blonde.

* * *

"Henry, supper is ready" Snow yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming" Henry yelled back not wanting to annoy his grandmother. He closed his workbook and headed for the door in 'his room'.

Henry raced down the steps to the small but cute house the Charming's bought after they found out they were having another baby. Henry sat at the empty space at the table and smiled to his grandpa and his little cousin.

"What's for supper?" Henry asked licking, his lips because it smelled amazing.

"Steak, mashed potatoes and a salad" Snow replied with a huge smile knowing that her grandson loved steak.

"Yum! did dad cook them on the barbecue?" Henry asked, now very excited because he got one of his favourite meals of all time.

"You know it kiddo" David said with a smirk.

"Yes!" Henry now took 2 scoops of mashed potatoes and slopped them on his plate as well as serving himself very little of the salad his grandmother made. And tried to go for the biggest steak there was but his grandpa beat him to that one.

"I don't think so dude, that one is mine" Charming said with a smirk that told Henry there was no chance he was getting that piece of steak.

Once the Charming family finished up their meal Henry offered to pick up the plates and do the dishes. When he finished his grandparents thanked him and he went back up to his room for the time being. He felt something weird when he walked back to his room, almost like magic. Then he thought quickly, he grabbed the storybook knowing that was the only magical object he owned and that was in this house. He looked through it and he realized the last bit of the book was empty which he thought was odd. But he noticed the page before all the empty ones had a title, 'a title for a new story?' he thought, but was confused until he read it.

"The Queen and her Savior" He read allowed and smiled to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! So I'm sorry it's been forever! Life has been crazy and I sort of didn't know how to get where I wanted with this fic but I figured it out and I can honestly say that I'm happy on how this chapter turned out! So I hope you enjoy and have a Happy Holidays3**_

 _ **~RS**_

* * *

Regina dreamt of the blonde, for once it wasn't about Robin and how he died. It was of herself with Emma in an old looking tavern laughing and having a good time, they started leaning in to kiss one another but before the dream could continue and confirm that a kiss was about to take place, she suddenly woke up.

"What the hell?" Regina whispered to herself. She slowly sat up knowing that not eating and all that's been going on will give her a headache if she moves to quickly or tries to do anything for that matter. She rests her back against the cushiony headboard of her king size bed and goes to wake the blonde who is peacefully sleeping. Seeing the blonde in such a state brought a huge smile onto Regina's face, and she just stared at the blonde for a few minutes until she realized what she was doing then she looked away quickly even though the blonde was still asleep and checked the time. 11am on a Thursday morning and Emma was still dead asleep.

"My, my quite the saviour we have here" Regina chuckled lightly to herself then went to gently shake the blonde to wake her from her peaceful slumber.

"mmmh good morning Gina" Emma mumbled half asleep but clearly awake since she turned and stared at Regina.

"Gina? Really Miss Swan" Regina raised her eyebrow and smiled at the blonde woman.

"I don't know it suits you I guess…" Emma said cheeks suddenly flushing a light red. But she hid it well by pulling the covers up to her chin and getting even comfier in the large bed.

"Well I don't know about you Swan but I think I am ready to get up and eat something" Regina said looking at the blonde waiting to see if that will get the blonde to come up from under the covers.

"Wait!" Emma said poking her head out from underneath the heavy fluffy duvet "You want to eat? Are you sure?" Emma asked nervously slowly climbing out of bed.

"Yes, I've been depressed and haven't eaten much for a while, I'll take it easy don't worry". Regina finishes with a smile. Suddenly Emma feels herself smile back and get out of bed to walk downstairs alongside Regina.

Regina was grateful for the company, it's been ay too long that she has been alone in her mayoral mansion. Not even Robin had moved in. _Robin._ She hasn't thought about him since the blonde showed up saving her from her horrid state. She feels free, no longer alone. She has someone who actually cares. Someone who won't leave her like everyone else used to, sometimes still do. It's been hard regaining everyones trust but she was slowly trying, up until Robin's death. When Regina says his name in her head, it doesn't hurt anymore, it doesn't make her want to cry she's finally free. She's moved on. She can be happy, and that's all he ever wanted for her.

Emma snaps her out of her trance "So what are we making for breakfast?" She asks quite chipper for a non-morning person.

Regina chuckles "I don't know, what are you in the mood for dear?"

"Uhm, well you are the one who is going to be eating in the first time in forever, so whatever you feel you want to eat, I will make" Emma replies with a soft smile.

Regina sighed, not knowing what she wanted to eat she started looking through the party and the now empty fridge. "I mean I don't really have that much here" she finished with a chuckle.

"I'll go grab something at Granny's if you would like?" Emma suggested.

"Really? You would do that?" Regina asked utterly shocked because no ones ever gone through such lengths just to get her something to eat that she would like. Not even in her days as Queen was she treated the way Emma treated her. She smiled at the thought.

"Well ofcourse Regina, you're my best friend I'd do anything for you and plus you need to eat something you actually enjoy if you're gonna eat again after this". Emma said with a tight lipped smile.

"Well I think I'm feeling a grilled cheese this morning" Regina looks down, not wanting to see the shit-eating grin upon Emma's face which she knows is most definitely there.

"Really?" Emma was utterly shocked "Madame Mayor wants a grilled cheese sandwich? I never thought I'd see the day" Emma was now grabbing her signature red leather jacket and putting her boots on and getting ready to leave.

"Yes well, I need something with substance and grease! I haven't enjoyed a meal in so long I think it's about time, I deserve one, don't you think miss Swan?" Regina asks teasingly with a laugh that makes Emma smile and nod "Whatever you say Madame Mayor" She laughs while walking out the door to her yellow 'death trap on wheels' as Regina likes to call it.

Emma gets to Granny's to find Ruby working today and she smiles. "Hey Rubes" She says while taking a seat at one of the barstools looking up at Ruby who was wiping down the bar.

"Hey Em! Whats up?" She asks walking closer to the side of the bar where Emma was sitting at.

"Not much here to pick up some food" Emma replies with a smile.

"Alright what can I get ya" Ruby asks fully ready to take down the blondes order.

"2 grilled cheese and 2 coffee's please" Emma says confidently.

"Wow Em, doubling your usual order? We don't want you too wired up looking over this town" Ruby says with a chuckle.

"Haha" Emma replies drenched in sarcasm "It's not all for me" She quickly says."

"Alright, I'm not gonna ask questions because I know better, order coming right up" She says while walking into the kitchen to place her blonde friend's order. Emma is just sitting waiting for the brunette to come back with her order, her order for Regina and herself. Her mind emphasizes the whole Regina part _Pull it together Swan, you're friends, she's straight, get over it._

Regina was sitting at the island in her kitchen staring off into nothing and just thinking about the blonde. How beautiful she was and caring and how cute she was. ' _Cute? What the hell is wrong with me_ ' Regina thought to herself snapping out of her daydream. Just as she did the certain blonde she was just day dreaming about walked into her house with food. Regina's face lit up seeing Emma so happy, and just kicking off her boots and throwing her jacket on the couch in the den.

"You know you have a habit of making yourself at home, did you know that?" Regina asked Emma with a smirk.

"Why yes actually I did know that for a fact" Emma replies with a cheeky grin. They both burst out with laughter as they set up for lunch. Regina turned to grab plates for their greasy sandwiches while Emma watched in awe because this was the first time she has heard the beautiful brunette laugh and smile genuinely since the incident with Robin.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare or are you going to give me my lunch?" Regina asks Emma with a chuckle. Emma was completely lost in her trance she didn't notice Regina talking to her until she repeated herself again.

"Emma?" Regina asked again.

"Yeah, hmm sorry, I must've spaced out or something." She tried to cover up as a light blush crept it's way up her neck and onto her cheeks. Regina eyed her carefully but decided that she would ignore it for now and she repeated her question to Emma. Emma quickly handed the brunette her sandwich and they both ate in comfortable silence, Emma was quiet mainly because she wanted to make sure Regina was okay to eat and that she wouldn't get sick again like last time and if she did this time she would be there to help her and hold her hair back and comfort her the whole time. She kept staring at Regina that she didn't even notice the fact that she wasn't eating anymore she was just looking at the brunette goddess sitting in front of her.

"Em? Are you okay?" Regina asked worried that something was up with the blonde because she kept spacing out. It was odd.

"Yeah, sorry I'm fine don't worry" Emma gave a tight lipped smile back and took a bite of her sandwich. Regina didn't buy any of it so she grabbed Emma's sandwich out of her hands and placed it on the plate in front of the blonde, Emma gave her a confused look but didn't say anything assuming the brunette would explain her actions in a minute.

"You keep spacing out, what do you keep thinking about?" Regina asked Emma expecting an honest answer this time and that's something Emma knew as well so she couldn't bullshit her way out of this one.

"I-" Emma didn't even know how to explain, she suddenly got nervous but she knew she had to tell the truth so she did. "I just want to make sure you're okay, I mean if you get sick I don't want you to deal with it alone, so I gotta watch you and make sure you're okay" Emma answered Regina's questions and looked down into her lap not wanting to face Regina at that moment.

Regina was not expecting that answer, so when she heard she couldn't help the tears that made their way down her cheeks. She didn't know what to answer to what Emma had told her. Emma finally looked up to see Regina with tears streaming down her face and she couldn't help but feel guilty even though she knew the real reason behind the tears. She knew how much it meant for Regina to have someone who cared for her, she never got that growing up, heck she barely got that now. She had Emma and it was still hard to believe that the blonde idiot would care for her.

Emma got up from her stool and went to go hug Regina and treasure her that she was there and will always be there. Both women didn't say anything but both knew what the other were thinking. Regina's tears finally stopped and she was calming down. She looked up at Emma and smiled.

Neither one knew who wen in first but before they knew it their lips were pressed against each other in a slow light kiss. Both women could feel the buzz of magic when they kiss but neither knowing what that meant. When air became a problem they pulled apart and looked at one another and just smiled or chuckled nervously not knowing what to say.

* * *

 ** _Well FINALLY some sq action! Again sorry took so long to update:( I plan on updating more frequently now that I have a little time off so hopefully a new chapter will be here soon!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I have no excuse for my delays other than I'm really sorry about not updating in what seems like forever. I hope you enjoy this though, I'm trying to bring in some more storyline because IDK about you but I was bored with my own story so I'm trying to bring in some excitement and for you guys to actually enjoy these updates! Please, please review, love constructive criticism or just your opinion:)**

 ** _side note~ 23.05.17, a tragic day my thoughts and prayers are with everyone affected by this horrible act!_**

 ** _Much Love_**

 ** _RS_**

* * *

 _Neither one knew who went in first but before they knew it their lips were pressed against each other in a slow light kiss. Both women could feel the buzz of magic when they kiss but neither knowing what that meant. When air became a problem they pulled apart and looked at one another and just smiled or chuckled nervously not knowing what to say._

* * *

Then it all hit Regina, she kissed Emma. The Savior. Henry's birth mother. The woman she spent a year trying to get rid of. She slowly backed away from Emma and millions of thoughts raced through her head the main one being 'Every one I've ever loved has died'. She panicked, she didn't know what to do, so she did what she did best and ran. She ran upstairs and hid in her bathroom with the door locked. She was sitting next to her shower with her hands wrapped around her knees.

Regina was never one to back away from a challenge but when it comes to love, she wasn't the strong one anymore. She always went back to being that innocent 16 year old girl who never stood up for herself. She was panicking she did not know what to tell Emma, she didn't even know what to tell herself! Does she have feelings for her or is this herself being needy and needing someone in her life? Can she finally move on and be happy or will she lose it all again?

While Regina was panicking upstairs Emma was having a breakdown downstairs, she didn't know if it was something she had said or if it was just Regina acting up or if she misinterpreted the chemistry between them and she just made a huge mess of things unintentionally. She didn't know whether to go see Regina or give her time to process what had just transpired between the two of them.

After waiting 30 minutes and drinking a fresh hot cocoa with cinnamon Emma decided it was finally time to face the truth and go see Regina. She carefully made her way up the long spiralling staircase and slowly crept down the hallway she's become quite familiar with over the past couple days. When she made it to the master bedroom door she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach but continued over the threshold anyway. She noticed no one was in the room so she assumed Regina was hiding out in her bathroom so she knocked on the door and waited for a response from the brunette.

Regina was still freaking out and trying to calm herself down but the blonde showing up didn't help her nerves. _Nerves, that is sort of a good sign right?_ _Maybe they will help me realize what feelings I have if any._ Regina thought to herself and decided she needed to come to a conclusion whether this was what she wanted or not. She couldn't lose Emma and she would gladly sacrifice her happiness for Emma's life. Within a couple of minutes of awkward silence Regina finally gained enough courage to go unlock the door and let Emma in. They both sat right back down where Regina was sitting before but now they knew they needed to talk about what had happened.

"Look, I know it's soon and I'm not expecting anything. If you want me to leave and never talk to you again I will do that." Emma spoke first, barely above a whisper but just loud enough for Regina to hear and immediately panic because that's not what she wanted at all!

"No! Emma look I do know it's soon and I don't know if this is exactly what I want at the moment but it's something, I won't ignore that." Regina said allowed and then whispered "I can't lose you like I've lost everyone else."

Emma's heart broke at what the brunette woman said, she had never fully processed what that woman had been through. Every lover Regina had died before their relationship had time to evolve into something further. She has been through so much and has had her happiness taken from her every time.

"I'm sorry" Was all Emma answered to Regina's previous statement. It's all she could think of to say. Regina just looked up with a confused look written on her face, she opened and closed her mouth as if to almost answer the blonde's statement but before she did Emma continued so she just listened.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you Gina, you've had to go through so many things people should never have to go through and you went through it all as a kid. Your mother, my grandfather, Daniel, Robin, my parents and above all else all the crap that people have put you through. You don't deserve any of it Gina, you may think you do or did but your wrong. You never deserved anything that was thrown at you throughout your life." Emma looked up to see Regina with tears waiting to spill from her beautiful caramel eyes. Regina didn't know what to answer to that, she never liked to cry in front of other people but at the moment a beautiful blonde angel was making it really difficult for her.

After a couple seconds Regina scooted right up against Emma and leaned her head against her shoulder. The blonde got the hint that Regina needed someone right then and there and she was going to be that person for her no matter what. She wrapped her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders and brought her right up against her side. Regina instantly calmed at the vanilla-y scent of Emma and snuggled up into their awkward embrace. Then it all sank in, everything Emma said, her past, her mother, her ex husband and the terrors inflicted on others. It was too much for her, she just knocked down her barrier and began to cry. Seeming like a never ending amount of tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

* * *

Henry had been studying the book non-stop not wanting to miss anything that happened between his two mothers. The book was writing itself out as his mothers went through their story together. Henry couldn't be happier about it he just hoped others would have the same reaction as he did. He decided to take a break from staring the book down waiting for something exciting to happen, all that has been written was a painful journey through Regina's recovery and Henry knew he wasn't allowed over let alone allowed to know what has been going on between them. So he went downstairs to spend time with his grandparents and little uncle.

They spent the night playing board games, talking, watching Snow White and laughing about how wrong it was compared to the truth. He always enjoyed spending time with his grandparents, everyone was always so concerned about who out of the blonde and the brunette get him what week and no one ever stopped to think about his grandparents who he loved dearly. He chuckled at the thought of his two moms, how they went from absolutely hating each other and trying to kill one another to becoming each other's true loves. 'What a screwed up world, man" Henry thought to himself.

"What has you laughing over there bud?" David asked. They were sitting across from one another at the dinner waiting for Snow to return from putting Neal to bed. They had been playing a card game Henry was trying to teach them to play, and it seemed they were getting the hang of things but they were glad to have an excuse to take a short break while Neal was being put to sleep.

"Oh nothing much just thinking" Henry responded.

"About?" David pressed further.

"My moms" He replied quickly. He knew this where this was going to lead and he thought it better to prepare his grandparents for the inevitable truth that was true love than to have them deal with it later. At least this way they can loose their shit with him instead of in from of Emma and Regina, they've been through to much to deal with unaccepting parents as well.

"What about them?" David asked suddenly confused, not thinking that would be the answer out of his grandson's mouth.

"Hold on a sec" Henry said before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the guest room he was staying in. He grabbed THE book and made his way back downstairs to a confused looking David and an even more confused lookingSnow White were sitting at the Dinner table.

"Don't freak out" Henry said before he opened the book to the first page of their story. He sat down back in his seat directly across from the both of them and waited for any kind of reaction from either of them.

"The Queen and her Savior" Snow read allowed. Then silence as they began to read. The tension was unreal and Henry just played with his fingers as he waited.

A squeal brought Henry back from his little daydream, he looked straight up to see a thrilled Snow White and a beaming David. He was utterly relieved.

"They're true loves?" Snow asked with the widest smile you could ever imagine.

"Yeah, I think so!" Henry replied with a smirk. He made his way over to the side of the table where both his grandparents were staring wide eyed at the last page.

"And they kissed!" David's beaming face said. Snow looked down and suddenly had tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

"WHAT?" Henry said in shock. He obviously missed that little detail and was now the happiest boy alive. Finally a story with a fast moving plot. His moms were together and they were true loves nothing could bring down his mood!

"This is amazing!" Snow said and Charming looked up and agreed, he reached to grab his wife's hand and said, "Finally their happy ending".

"Almost" Henry cut in with a smile. "We just have to make sure my mom's don't do something stupid" he finished off with a ginormous smirk before he leant in to give his grandparents a big hug to celebrate.

* * *

 **Leave a Review?:)**

 **xo**


End file.
